Cielo en tus ojos
by Hitori Alouette
Summary: Siempre había creído que lo único que existía era la obscuridad a su alrededor, pero eso cambio en el instante en que vio el cielo en su mirada. 1827


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertenece a Akira Amano

**Advertencias:** este es un Fanfic de temática Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas :)

No estoy segura de si esto es un semi AU o un AU completamente, si alguien pudiera aclarármelo estaría muy agradecida :D

**Unas Aclaraciones:** -habla el personaje-

Las lineas horizontales significan cambio de tiempo o de personaje en la narración.

**Summary: **Siempre había creído que lo único que existía era la obscuridad a su alrededor, pero eso cambio en el instante en que vio el cielo en su mirada.

Algunas aclaraciones de la historia al final y sin más espero que les guste :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cielo en tus ojos<strong>

Capítulo 1

_Viento de Cambio_

.

.:.:.

El suave viento nocturno acaricio su rostro, y le recordó que el otoño llegaría pronto, suspiró, tenia tanto que hacer antes del cambio de estación, que el solo pensar en ello le provocaba jaqueca, agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro en un intento de alejar esas ideas, no quería pensar en ello por ahora.

El castaño miro al frente y abrió un poco los ojos al notar que había llegado a su destino sin darse cuenta, se sintió un poco tonto por ser tan distraído, a pesar de los cientos de problemas que había tenido que atravesar, su torpeza tan característica parecía no querer irse.

Se adentro en el pequeño parque que se cernía frente a él. Por alguna razón que no entendía, su tutor le había pedido citarse ahí esa noche, habría sido mil veces más fácil haberse visto en el aeropuerto, pero al parecer Reborn tenia otros planes y cuando había preguntado el por qué solo había recibido un golpe y el tan común "no me cuestiones" de su tutor.

Observo su reloj y noto que eran las 9:45, al parecer había llegado quince minutos antes de lo acordado, en realidad habría llegado aún más temprano si no se hubiera perdido, pero no era del todo su culpa, le habían dado la misión de ir a hablar con un grupo de jefes mafiosos, pero a diferencia de otras veces no había ido acompañado, Reborn le había mandado completamente solo a Moscú, sabiendo perfectamente que no dominaba el ruso, así que después de la reunión había terminado perdido en el centro de Rusia sin saber que hacer.

Conocía a Reborn desde que tenia 5 años, y ahora a sus diecisietes el castaño podía afirmar que su tutor no había cambiado absolutamente en nada... bueno tal vez su estatura era lo único que había cambiado, después de que la famosa maldición de los arcobalenos había sido rota, su cuerpo había ido cambiando lentamente; si su tutor le daba miedo cuando era solo un bebe, no quería pensar en lo asustado que estaría cuando el mejor asesino de Vongola alcanzara la edad que había tenido antes de la maldición.

Agito su cabeza nuevamente y miro a su alrededor, en toda la tarde no había tenido tiempo de observar el país en el que se encontraba, era la primera vez que viajaba a Rusia, por lo que los viejos edificios de piedra que se veían a lo lejos así como el pequeño parque iluminado tenuemente por las cálidas luces de la calle le parecieron hermosos, le dieron ganas de permanecer ahí un día más, pero sabia que no era posible, tenia que volver a Italia pronto.

Se acerco con calma a una de las bancas del parque, la cual se encontraba junto a un modesto jardín de flores y tomo asiento, mientras dejaba que el aire revolviera aún más sus cabellos castaños. Se sentía extraño, tenia una especie de presentimiento que no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día, pero no sabia con exactitud que era, solo sabia que _algo pasaría pronto; _no era la primera vez que sentía algo así por lo que no estaba asustado, pero no pudo evitar desconcertarse un poco, después de todo su híper intuición nunca se equivocaba.

El castaño llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo izquierdo de su gabardina café y estuvo rebuscando unos momentos antes de sacar un pañuelo rojo doblado en forma de cuadro, lo desdoblo un poco impaciente y observo lo que resguardaba la prenda, su anillo, _el anillo Vongola del cielo, _se lo coloco en el lugar que le correspondía en su mano derecha y después lo acerco a su rostro, observando con detenimiento cada uno de los colores que éste contenía, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, añil, morado y naranja, cada uno parecía tener un brillo especial esta noche, y entonces tuvo la certeza de que lo que pasaría los involucraría a _"ellos",_ los guardianes del cielo.

El impacto de algo chocando contra su cabeza lo regreso a la realidad, e inmediatamente dirigió su vista al frente, solo para encontrarse con su tutor quien le brindaba una sonrisa sórdida.

-Reborn! Que demonios estas haciendo?, me espantaste! – le grito al niño de no más de 12 años que se encontraba frente a él.

-Es tu culpa por bajar tanto la guardia, ¿que no has aprendido nada? ¿O tal vez debería repetir tu entrenamiento?-

-Hii- chillo por lo bajo– no gracias, mejor dime ¿que hacemos aquí? no tenías que venir a Moscú, habría podido llegar perfectamente solo a la base…- La sonrisa en el rostro de Reborn desapareció de un momento a otro, dejando al castaño un poco consternado, ese nunca era un buen presagio.

El asesino miro con detenimiento al chico delante de él, sin saber muy bien como comenzar con lo que estaba por decirle, entonces su mirada se detuvo en la mano derecha del castaño, nunca antes lo había visto usar el anillo del cielo sin alguna amenaza previa.

-Llevas el anillo-comento distraídamente el pelinegro.

-Si…bueno yo…solo- tartamudeo torpemente, había olvidado quitárselo –yo… no lo se…-

-Volverás a Japón Tsuna - soltó de la nada el asesino, antes de que su alumno pudiera decir algo más.

El castaño levanto el rostro desconcertado ¿Volver a Japón? entonces eso significaba que…—él-e mi abuelo… ¿a muerto? –

-Si- fue la simple respuesta– por fin esta mañana han encontrado su cuerpo sin vida-

- Entonces real-realmente e-él esta…- Tsuna volvió a sentarse en la banca, la verdad era que nunca había tenido una relación estrecha con el hombre que se hacia llamar su abuelo, sin embargo pudo sentir como algo en su interior se estrujaba y los recuerdos de todas las veces que aquel hombre le apoyo en sus momentos de duda volvieron a él.

El castaño no había notado que lloraba hasta que sintió unas finas gotas de agua caer en su regazo, se llevo ambas manos al rosto tratando de contener las lagrimas sin mucho éxito; no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía realmente triste, tal vez era como su padre siempre le decía, su corazón era demasiado amable.

-Si yo- murmuro en medio de las lágrimas - si tan solo hubiera estado ahí al momento del ataque, si solo fuera más fuerte, si… -

-No seas patético, no habrías podido hacer nada y lo sabes- El castaño se mordió el labio, él tenia razón –Ahora que Timoteo a muerto ya no soy más tu tutor-

El castaño sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo entero ante la noticia ¿De qué estaba hablando? no podía ser ¿Reborn lo estaba dejando? ¿Que iba a hacer sin su guía? Aun no creía ser lo suficientemente capaz como para manejar Vongola el solo, sin su tutor ni la ayuda de su abuelo, las familias rivales destruirían Vongola y…

-No te inventes cuentos Dame-Tsuna –dijo interrumpiendo sus seguramente fatídicos pensamientos - el Noveno y yo teníamos un acuerdo, el día que él muriera yo dejaría de ser el tutor de Sawada Tunayoshi y empezaría a trabajar bajo las ordenes del Decimo Vongola, mediante el mismo pacto que me unía a su abuelo-

Tsuna miro los orbes negros de Reborn y se estremeció nuevamente al notar la seriedad en ellos. Con la muerte de su abuelo y al ser ultimo heredero con la sangre de Primo, él se convertiría en el siguiente líder de la mafia más grande de todo el mundo, al parecer el momento al que tanto le temía por fin lo había alcanzado, no era momento de llorar, lo sabía, tenia que ser fuerte.

-¿Quien fue?- pregunto de repente el castaño, secándose los restos de las lagrimas de sus mejillas-¿Quién lo mato?-

Reborn observo con curiosidad el cambio de actitud, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que este no era el momento para lamentaciones, tenían problemas mayores de los que ocuparse - tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie -

Tsuna se levantó bruscamente, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el arcobaleno le sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

-¿A donde crees que vas idiota?- dijo al tiempo que convertía a león en un martillo y lo golpeaba con el – ¿En serio crees que podrás hacer algo contra él? Si vas ahora te matara-

El de ojos cafés apretó los dientes, maldita sea se sentía tan impotente.

-Además hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse- El pelinegro jalo a su alumno a afueras del parque, donde un jaguar negro les estaba esperando.

Tsuna subió a regañadientes y se sentó en la parte de atrás con el asesino, tras el volante se encontraba uno de los trabajadores de confianza de su padre, si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento el castaño se habría avergonzado por no saber el nombre de aquel hombre a pesar de haberlo visto ya tantas veces.

El coche arranco hundido un silencio sepulcral, y el castaño se revolvió incomodo en su asiento, si bien no tenia ganas de hablar, el silencio solo lo estaba deprimiendo.

- El funeral será mañana- anuncio el conductor, después de unos minutos, al ex arcobaleno del sol.

-¿Entonces regresaremos hoy a Italia Reborn?- comento el castaño sin apartar la vista de la venta que estaba a su lado.

-Te equivocas Tsuna tu ya no volverás a Italia, he comprado tu boleto a Japón-

-¿Eh?- eso si lo había descolocado -¿pero no puedo ir al menos a su funeral?-

-Italia es peligroso para ti ahora, después de la muerte del Noveno, todos los enemigos de Vongola te están buscando para matarte, además en tu posición actual, no puedes ni siquiera adquirir el titulo de Volgola Decimo, no serás aceptado completamente por el anillo hasta que tengas una familia Tsuna-

-tch- volteo su mirada de vuelta a la ventana, lo sabia, pero le molestaba que siempre se lo estuvieran recordando, siempre se había negado a buscar a su dichosa familia, pero al parecer ya no podría retrasarlo por más tiempo.

-Iras a Japón, porque ese es el lugar en el que el Noveno hubiera querido que empezaras, después de todo naciste ahí- Reborn hizo una pausa para observar el rostro del castaño, parecía abrumado, había sido demasiado en un solo día – tienes 2 meses para encontrar a tus guardianes, no podre posponer la ceremonia de herencia más tiempo-

-¿QUÉ? ¿DOS MESES?- el grito que profirió el castaño dejo un poco sordo a las otras dos personas en el auto, miro a su tutor incrédulo, debía ser una broma ¿solo tenia dos meses para encontrar a sus guardianes? ¿Cómo se atrevía el arcobaleno a pedirle eso? Era casi como decirle que encontrara a seis personas que debían convertirse en lo más importante en su vida de un día para el otro - Pero eso es… imposible-ne-necesito más tiempo…-

El castaño estaba a punto de seguir protestando cuando noto el creciente enojo de Reborn, si bien su tutor lucia singularmente adorable con el traje negro con rayas blancas que llevaba puesto y además la fedora con león encina le daba un aire aun más aniñado, Tsuna sabia que no debía dejarse engañar, el niño a su lado podría matarlo cuando quisiera.

-¿Dijiste algo Dame Tsuna?- pregunto tomando a León de su sombrero y convirtiéndolo en una pistola con la que apunto directamente a la cabeza del castaño –Sabes lo mucho que tendré que esforzarme para cubrirte estos dos meses ¿verdad?-comento tan casualmente que casi no parecía que estuviera amenazando a alguien con un arma.

-SI! GRACIAS POR TODO!- grito arriba de sus pulmones, no quería morir en un auto.

-Además yo no puedo ir contigo- antes de que Tsuna lograra analizar lo ultimo dicho el automóvil se detuvo frente al aeropuerto, y el pelinegro le indico al adolescente que tenia que bajar.

Una vez afuera el asesino le entrego dos maleta una de mayor tamaño que la otra; el castaño no pudo evitar preguntarse que contenían, luego le hizo entrega de un boleto de avión y un curioso aparato naranja; pensó que tal vez seria un celular, después del interior de su saco el asesino saco una pequeña caja con el escudo Vongola grabado en ella, Tsuna trago saliva, sabia de sobra lo que había dentro.

Reborn le entregó la caja y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia -¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si algo les pasa?- pregunto amenazante y el de ojos cafés solo se limito a asentir – ya te he explicado como funcionan, más te vale no haberlo olvidado, tienes dos meses Dame –Tsuna…suerte- fue lo último que dijo antes de subir de nueva cuenta al jaguar.

Tsuna guardo la pequeña caja en su gabardina al igual que había hecho el arcobaleno con anterioridad, y se quedo ahí parado hasta vio el automóvil negro desaparecer en una esquina, solo hasta entonces se permitió jalarse el cabello con frustración.

-¡AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!-

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Su nariz se arrugo ligeramente al percibir el molesto aroma del tabaco y la comida rápida a su alrededor, apresuro el paso intentando salir de la zona de restaurantes lo más pronto posible, pero la multitud de personas que iban y venían de un lado al otro frustro sus planes, por eso odiaba ese tipo de lugares, estaban llenos de herbívoros por todas partes.

Cuando al fin logro zafarse de entre tanta gente empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su abrigo negro su boleto de avión; tan pronto había acabado con sus pendientes en aquel país había comprado un boleto de regreso a Japón, si había algo que odiaba más que a los herbívoros, era a los herbívoros extranjeros y sus costumbres extrañas.

El vuelo saldría dentro de poco tiempo por lo que comenzó a caminar directamente al sitio de abordaje llevando consigo una maleta negra con un número 18 bordado en una de sus esquinas. Cuando llego a su destino se aproximo a la chica rubia que le sonreía de manera radiante y le extendió el boleto de avión.

-Vuelo sin escalas de Paris a Japón , primera clase- leyó en voz alta la mujer confirmando los datos, a lo que el otro se limito a asentir- muy bien señor Hibari, pase por aquí- indico abriendo una puerta a sus espaldas –que tenga buen viaje –

El pelinegro camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del avión, y después se vio obligado a seguir (de mala gana) las indicaciones de la azafata, la cual se había obstinado en mostrarle personalmente cual era su asiento, la mujer no había parado de coquetearle descaradamente desde que había subido al avión aunque él no había echo más que ignorarla.

-Es aquí joven –señalo extremadamente amable la guapa pelirroja. Sabia que no estaba del todo bien que coqueteara con un chico que se notaba era más joven que ella, pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado, pocas veces se veía a un joven tan guapo, era lo suficientemente alto y de cuerpo visiblemente bien formado, además de que su cabello negro contrastaba perfectamente con su tono de piel marfil – si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela-

-hn- fue la única respuesta.

La azafata se sintió un poco ofendida, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había logrado obtener ni un solo gesto del pelinegro, se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar y suspiro, si tan solo aquel chico castaño que había abordado en Moscú fuera un poco mayor…

Hibari se acomodo mejor en su asiento de primera clase, aunque fueran caros prefería viajar así ya que no tenia que soportar a tantos herbívoros cerca de él, de echo ahora mismo solo había otras dos personas en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir un rato, últimamente estaba lleno de problemas y no había tenido tiempo de descansar, por lo que decidió hacerlo antes de volver a Namimori, sabia que una vez ahí habría mil cosas por hacer.

-HIIIIEEE!- El pelinegro frunció el seño notoriamente, ese chillido estuvo a punto de reventarle los tímpanos, abrió los ojos de mala gana y miro a su alrededor, el grito había sonado bastante cerca.

-SUÉLTEME! Hii!-

Hibari noto que tres asientos delante de él un herbívoro castaño forcejeaba con un sujeto mucho mayor que él.

-Vamos, aun podemos bajar, ven conmigo a mi casa aquí en Paris- insistió el tipo sin dejar de jalonear al menor.

-¡Suélteme! Yo no quiero ir a ninguna parte!-

Ya había visto suficiente, el pelinegro se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se coloco en frente de los dos protagonistas de todo el alboroto -Te dijo que lo soltaras herbívoro – menciono molesto, él solo quería que se callaran de una buena vez.

-Éste no es tu problema mocoso, ahora desaparece si no quieres que…-el hombre no pudo continuar debido a que la mano derecha de Hibari le estaba apretando el cuello con fuerza – ¿Si no quiero qué?- respondió retador para luego soltar al sujeto aquel, quien después de haber recuperado el aliento salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

-Herbívoros- murmuro despectivamente, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta su asiento hasta que una voz temblorosa lo detuvo.

-mu-muchas-s gracias- murmuro el castaño visiblemente intimidado por su presencia– mi nom-bre es Sa…-

-No me interesa saber tu nombre, ahora cállate o te morderé hasta la muerte-

Tsuna se estremeció ante lo dicho por ese sujeto, decir que le tenía miedo seria poco comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, observo como se dirigió como si nada a su asiento y por su propia sanidad decidió imitarlo.

Cuando el de ojos avellana llego a su asiento suspiro por milésima vez ese día, ni siquiera había llegado a Japón todavía y los problemas ya habían comenzado, primero ese sujeto extraño le había estado insistiendo todo el viaje desde Moscú a Paris que se fuera con él a quien sabe donde, y a pesar de que se había negado infinidad de veces el tipo no parecía rendirse, al final había terminado forcejeando con él, aunque no había pasado nada gracias a ese tipo aterrador que había amenazado con ¿morderlo? si no guardaba silencio.

Decidió que lo mejor seria no pensar, ya tenia demasiado en la cabeza, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y se acurruco en su asiento, antes de que el avión avanzara ya se había quedado dormido.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Después de bajar del avión Hibari fue inmediatamente en busca de su maleta, quería salir de allí de una buena vez, pero de nuevo su plan se vio interrumpido al verse envuelto en el mar de herbívoros que iban y venían de un lado al otro, sin embargo se reconforto al pensar que pronto estaría de vuelta en su hogar.

Ya afuera del aeropuerto el pelinegro decidió esperar unos minutos a que pasara un Taxi, eran alrededor de las cinco cuarenta de la mañana así que en la calle no había mucha gente, cosa que le hizo sonreír apenas perceptiblemente.

Dejo que el frio viento chocara contara su cara, y por un momento se permitió no pensar en nada más, aquel viento era reconfortante y estaba impregnado de una sensación nueva para él. De pronto un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hiso trastabillar, volteo molesto, sin duda mordería a quien fuera que lo hubiese interrumpido.

-LO-LO SIENTO MUCHO!- casi grito el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado en el avión – es que tropecé y-y..- dijo inclinándose a manera de disculpa una y otra vez.

Hibari metió una mano a su abrigo en busca de sus tonfas, acababa de conocer a este chico hace poco y ya tenía unas ganas tremendas de morderlo hasta la muerte.

-HIIIEEE! LO SIENTO MUCHO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!- grito atropelladamente adivinando las intenciones del otro y le brindo una mirada suplicante.

Hibari observo las grandes orbes color avellana con desprecio, había algo en el brillo de los ojos de aquel chico que le parecía especialmente molesto.

–Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta- amenazo, y solo un segundo después el castaño tomo sus maletas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta perderse entre la poca gente que transitaba por ahí.

No se movió de su lugar hasta que ya no fue capaz de verlo, algo en él realmente le había echo enfadar, aparto la vista de por donde se había ido aquel chico y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario, no importaba, no lo volvería a ver.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tsuna corrió hasta que se sintió completamente seguro, eso había estado cerca, por un momento creyó que ese sujeto de verdad lo mataría.

Se detuvo cerca de lo que parecía ser una tienda de ropa y después de recuperar el aliento miro a su alrededor, no tenia idea de en donde estaba, si bien era cierto que había nacido en Japón se había ido desde antes de cumplir los 4 años, así que no tenia idea de donde estaba o que debía hacer.

Estaba comenzado a planear algo cuando el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose seguido de un golpe seco llamaron su atención, volteo a ver el sitio del que provenía el sonido y se encontró con un chico corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, antes de que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar y hacerse a un lado el muchacho de ojos verdes lo quito de su camino empujándolo fuertemente.

—Quítate estúpido- había sido todo lo que el castaño había alcanzado a oír antes de caer al piso.

—ouch ouch realmente dolió ¿qué diablos le pasa?- lanzo al aire el de ojos avellana, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente – ¿Toda la gente de Japón es así de violenta? – espeto observando al chico de cabellos plateados que lo había empujado alejarse rápidamente.

_._

_._

**_Продолжать…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Продолжать<strong>: tal y como todas las ardillas saben significa continuara en Ruso(?)

El titulo de este capitulo esta inspirado en una canción llamada _Wind of Change de Scorpions_ la cual no me pertenece.

Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí T-T de verdad estoy un poco asustada sobre como tomaran esta historia, no es la primera vez que escribo una, pero siento que aun me falta experiencia, y en esta pagina he leído algunas historias tan buenas que me desmoralizo un poco :/

Pero bueno lo que interesa, las aclaraciones son las siguientes:

**1** Por si no me supe explicar bien aquí Tsuna no conoce a ninguno de sus guardianes, ya que el ha vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Italia.

**2** Este es un 1827 sin oportunidad a cambio aunque…

**3** En la trama la maldición de los arcobalenos ya esta rota (se explicara un poco, más adelante) pero Reborn no recupero inmediatamente la apariencia que tenia al momento de la maldición, si no que ha ido creciendo gradualmente, aunque a un ritmo mucho mayor que el de una persona normal, también se hablara de ello más adelante.

**4** Habrá otras parejas que aparecerán con forme el ritmo de la historia.

Y creo que eso es todo…

Por favor me gustaría que me manden un Review para saber que piensan de esta historia y si debo continuar con este proyecto C:

Acepto peticiones, quejas, sugerencias jitomatasos y uno que otro sillazo

Por cierto si alguien conoce o es un beta o algo parecido me gustaría que me ayudara o aconsejara realmente quiero mejorar la escritura :)

Ahora si es todo por ahora dejen un Review y les daré una galleta *-*

Gracias y suerte :D


End file.
